1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple axis mounting unit which uses a tubular receiver hard-mounted to a surface for support. The unit may be used to firmly fix a workpiece in multiple positions for unlimited accessibility by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting devices are commonly used to support a variety of objects in the workplace. Such devices are used to assemble and disassemble various items. Most mounting systems use movable jaws for clamping. These devices are referred to as vises. Another system is the "jig," which is custom-made to hold the particular item in place.
Systems such as the "vises and "jig" are conventionally fixed in one location about the base of the unit which holds it in place. Most of the systems allow rotation of the clamping jaws around the base of the unit. This is sometimes referred to as "mono-planar motion" or motion in one plane.
The vise described as an Allograft Vise in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,572 to Litwak and Litwak, Mar. 3, 1992 shows the capability of motion in more than one plane. Not only can the device rotate in the same plane as the more common vises, but it can also rotate in a plane which is perpendicular to the basic plane. Also, it can rotate in a plane which is parallel to the basic plane. This design gives the device multiple axis capability. However, the Allograft Vise depends on a "jaw-like" clamping feature which limits the accessibility of the user. Furthermore, the device does not allow any rotation perpendicular to the mounting base. This also restricts the use of the vise for any work which is below the base plane.
While there are numerous jigs and vises used to hold objects in place, the range in movement of them is limited. For example, the Allograft Vise is used specifically for orthopedic surgery for bone implants. While it allows the vise to be adjusted and then held into place, it does not allow for the rest of the device to rotate or move once the vise is clamped into place on the table. While the Allograft Vise is useful for the narrow purpose of orthopedic surgery, it's planar use is extremely limited. The structure of the Allograft Vise does not allow for much mobility once the vise is clamped into place. The Allograft Vise allows angular adjustment to the vise grip and the tube connecting the vise grip plane to the plate attached to the clamp. However, this plate does not rotate at any angle. It is permanently fixed. Also, due to the type of material from which it is constructed, as well as the structure of the vise, the prior art is not equipped to function well outside of a surgical unit.